Grow Up?
by JH92
Summary: Apa yang membuat Kris frustasi? Pairing : KrisLay/Galaxy Couple/FanXing/KrAy Udh pernah di post di fb


Entah ini kali ke berapa Kris sudah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jika kalian penasaran apa yang membuat namja yang mempunyai tinggi lebih dari rata-rata ini frustasi, baiklah. Simple, ini semua hanya karena seorang namja berlesung pipi yang menyandang peran sebagai lead dancer sekaligus mama dari EXO-M,Lay a.k.a Zhang Yixing. Akhir-akhir ini, atau lebih tepatnya sejak promosi album baru mereka dimulai, Lay mulai menjauhinya entah karena apa.

"Duizhang, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir? Kau menghalangi pemandangan" protes Luhan

"Biar saja ge, kurasa dia merindukan ibunya" sahut Chen

"Tapi dia menghalangiku untuk menonton tv" jawab Luhan

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disini?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba sambil membawa satu bungkus besar kripik Lays miliknya

Chen dan Luhan hanya mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada seseorang disamping Lay,namja Changsa itu menoleh dan melihat kekasihnya tersenyum penuh arti padanya

"Ya! Duizhang! Menjauh dariku!" teriak Lay lalu segera memasuki kamarnya dan Luhan

Kris hanya bisa memandang pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Lay sementara duo ChenHan itu tertawa di belakang Kris

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Kris dingin

"Tidak ada" jawab ChenHan

"Arrggghhhh" teriak Kris lalu memasuki kamarnya dan Chen

"Sekarang aku tahu penyebabnya" gumam Luhan

* * *

Lay masih mempoutkan bibirnya setelah recording untuk Entertaintment Star World, EXO-M sedang berada di van menuju dorm mereka dan 4 member sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dan sisanya, Kris dan Lay masih terjaga. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kris yang saat itu duduk di jok belakang segera memajukan dirinya untuk mengerjai Lay dengan meniup lehernya.

Lay segera menoleh kebelakang ketika ada hembusan nafas yang menerpa leher sensitifnya, namun nihil. 90 Line itu sudah tertidur di jok belakang, jadi ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada musik yang ia dengar. Dan ia kembali merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang setelah 5 detik kembali pada posisi semula, kali ini ia yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah Kris karena ia sempat melihat Kris berubah dari posisi tidur sebelumnya dan terdengar suara pelan dari belakang, Lay menyeringai dan kembali ke posisi semula. Kris membuka sebelah matanya untuk memastikan Lay sudah kembali ke posisi semula, ia kembali menjalankan , saat ia menjalankan aksinya, Kris malah merasakan sebuah benda kenyal di bibirnya. Benda kenyal itu menghisap bibirnya pelan dan terlepas

"Jangan mengerjaiku,Duizhang"

Suara itu membuat Kris tersenyum

* * *

Paginya...

"Menjauh dariku naga bodoh!" pekik Lay

"Apa salahku,Xing?" tanya Kris sambil berusaha menghindari spatula yang dilayangkan Lay padanya

"Kau tidak tahu? Dasar naga bodoh!" pekik Lay lagi sambil berusaha memukul kekasihnya dengan spatula kesayangannya

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu,Xing. Maukah kau berbaik hati memberitahuku?" pinta Kris

"Kau mau tahu salahmu? Salahmu adalah..." Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya

Kris mengangguk

"KENAPA KAU TUMBUH TINGGI?!" teriak Lay

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tertawa sangat keras mendengar ucapan Lay barusan,dan sepertinya Kris tertawa di saat yang tidak tepat. Sangat terlihat karena sang unicorn langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan menginjak kaki besar Kris

"Aw..Xing, itu sakit" ucap Kris sambil memegangi kakinya

"Rasakan itu" gumam Lay

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Lay merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia sangat yakin itu tangan Kris

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertambah tinggi?" bisik Kris

Lay sedikit bergidik mendengar suara berat Kris menyapa telinganya

"Itu membuatku minder ge, aku merasa terlihat kecil disampingmu" jawab Lay pelan

Kris terkekeh pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau terlihat kecil? Kurasa tidak ada masalah, karena kita akan terlihat serasi" jawab Kris

"Tapi tetap saja ge, aku minder" ucap Lay

"Dengarkan aku. Tinggi badan sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi apapun, aku tidak peduli walaupun tinggimu hanya sepinggangku –aww"

Ucapan Kris terpotong saat Lay mencubit tangannya

"Baiklah baik, aku minta maaf. Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu apa adanya" lanjut Kris

"Xie xie Duizhang. Wo ai ni" ucap Lay

"Wo ye ai ni,Zhang Yixing" jawab Kris

"Tapi tetap saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MENJAUH DARIKU" dengan tambahan, spatula yang terangkat

FIN

* * *

**Huwaa..**

**Gimana ffnya? Semoga memuaskan para readers T.T**

**Semoga ini bisa jadi obat galau kalian-kalian okesip. RCL Juseyo  
**


End file.
